drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tenacious D
Tenacious D (a veces llamada también «The D») es una banda musical estadounidense formada por los músicos y actores Jack Black (1969) y Kyle Gass (1961). Son famosos por sus composiciones humorísticas mezcladas con el ''rock'' clásico, ''punk'', ''country rock'', folk, etc. El grupo logró la fama en el año 1999 con una serie del mismo nombre en HBO, en la que Black y Gass se identificaban como «The D» y «la mejor banda del mundo». Historia Inicios (1984-2000) En 1985, Jack Black y Kyle Gass (de 16 y 24 años respectivamente) se conocieron en el festival de arte Edinburgh Fringe (en Edinburgo, Escocia). Ambos formaban parte de la compañía de teatro The Actor’s Gang (‘la pandilla del actor’), en Los Ángeles (EE. UU.). Aunque Black y Gass no se llevaban muy bien en un principio, con el tiempo lograron superar sus diferencias y Gass le enseñaría a Black a tocar la guitarra, para más tarde ofrecerle formar una banda. Aunque ambos cantaban y tocaban guitarra, a Jack Black se le suele considerar el cantante y a Kyle Gass el guitarrista líder. Primer disco (2001-2004) Tenacious D lanzó su primer disco, homónimo, en 2001. Fue producido por The Dust Brothers, y en él trabajaron también Dave Grohl (ex-baterista de Nirvana, vocalista y líder de Foo Fighters), Page McConnell (tecladista de Phish), Warren Fitzgerald (guitarrista de The Vandals) y el bajista Steve McDonald. La mayoría de las canciones en el disco provinieron de versiones anteriores vistas en su programa de HBO. De él se desprende su canción más conocida hasta la fecha: Tribute, un tributo a «la mejor canción del mundo», la cual fue escrita improvisadamente por The D para poder vencer a un demonio (representado por Dave Grohl en el vídeo). Lamentablemente, la olvidaron, y esta canción tributo no se parece en nada a aquella. El actor Ben Stiller también hace una corta aparición en el video. Algunas de las primeras versiones de Tribute tenían ciertas similitudes con Stairway to Heaven, de Led Zeppelin sugiriendo así que «la mejor canción del mundo» era, de hecho, aquélla. En la versión final, sin embargo, los indicios casi desaparecieron por completo. Tres canciones siguieron a Tribute: Wonderboy, Dio y Fuck her gently. Dio es un tributo al músico Ronnie James Dio, en donde le piden que deje de hacer rock y darles tiempo para alcanzarlo como músicos. A Dio le gustó tanto la canción que invitó a Tenacious D a participar en su video Push. El video de Fuck her gently (de mayo de 2004) mostraba animaciones de Spümcø, el estudio creador de la serie animada'' Ren y Stimpy. Gran parte de las canciones en el disco vienen precedidas de [[sketch|''sketchs]] en los que Jack y Kyle pasan por una discusión o por el proceso creativo que termina finalmente en la canción. La mayoría de estos sketchs fueron adaptados de episodios de la serie Tenacious D, pasada en HBO. Discografía Discos *2001: Tenacious D *2006: The Pick of Destiny EPs *2002: D Fun Pak Sencillos *2002: Tribute *2002: Wonderboy *2002: Fuck Her Gently *2006: POD DVD *2003: The Complete Masterworks Películas 2005: Tenacious D and The Pick of Destiny Videos Soundtrack *1. "Kickapoo" (ft. Meat Loaf and Ronnie James Dio) (Black, Gass, Meat Loaf, Ronnie James Dio, Liam Lynch) – 4:16 *2. "Classico" – 0:59 *3. "Baby" – 1:37 *4. "Destiny" – 0:37 *5. "History" – 1:43 *6. "The Government Totally Sucks" – 1:35 *7. "Master Exploder" – 2:24 *8. "The Divide" – 0:23 *9. "Papagenu (He's My Sassafrass)" (Black, Gass, John Spiker, John King) – 2:24 *10. "Dude (I Totally Miss You)" – 2:55 *11. "Break In-City (Storm the Gate!)" (Black, Gass, Lynch, King) – 1:22 *12. "Car Chase City" (Black, Gass, John Konesky, Spiker, King) – 2:44 *13. "Beelzeboss (The Final Showdown)" (Black, Gass, Grohl, Lynch) – 5:35 *14. "POD" – 2:34 *15. "The Metal" (Black, Gass, Konesky, King) – 2:46 Enlaces externos *TenaciousD.com (sitio oficial del grupo Tenacious D). *TenaciousDMovie.com (sitio oficial de la película). *Sonybmg.com (videos). Categoría:Grupos de rock de Estados Unidos